Zupa na gwoździu
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Scenka rodzajowa w samym środku lasu. Występuje: zupa. I grupka głodomorów w tle


Dedykowane tym, których smętek łapie, i którzy są tuż przed, i którzy mają potrzebę, i w ogóle. I Smokom.

**ZUPA NA GWOŹDZIU**

— To wspaniały człowiek! Niezwyciężony wojownik! I... I... I... On w ogóle jest super! — zachwycał się Sanada Yukimura.

— Tak.

— On jest taki... Taki... Niezłomny! Tak absolutnie niezłomny! — Młody Tygrys piał zachwyty niczym mały kogucik. W tym momencie zresztą naprawdę przypominał kogucie pisklę, deklarujące ślepe umiłowanie mamy—kwoki.

Cudzej mamy—kwoki.

Date Masamune w tym samym czasie oddawał się leniwemu wystawianiu twarzy do słońca i sennemu obwieszaniu swego hełmu girlandami z niezapominajek. Zgodliwie przytakiwał wszystkim zachwytom, jakie Yukimura wygłaszał pod adresem Prawego Oka Smoka — Katakury Kojuurou.

— Niebywałe! Nawet Sasuke tak nie potrafi! — entuzjazmował się wojownik krainy Kai.

— No...

— Wspaniałe!

— Ahaa...

Kojuurou nie zajmował się akurat prezentacją swoich żołnierskich walorów w żadnym kontekście, który mógłby tak oczarować młodego Tygrysa. Wierny zastępca Smoka z Oushuu zajęty był przygotowywaniem obiadu dla gromadki głodomorów, zupełnym przypadkiem zgromadzonych razem na tej samej leśnej polanie akurat w porze posiłku. Z właściwym sobie dyskretnym zaangażowaniem, Kojuurou kroił właśnie chrzan.

Niezłomnie i niewzruszenie, w rzeczy samej.

— ... Niesamowity! I wspaniały! I będzie zupa! — paplał Yukimura, szczęśliwy i pełen nadziei.

— Oczywiście. — Date skinął głową ze spokojną aprobatą. — Oczywiście.

Ostatnimi czasy w okolicznych lasach działy się doprawdy bardzo dziwne rzeczy. Wzorem swego wodza, Katakura Kojuurou postanowił w końcu przyjmować to tak, jak się przytrafiało, z całym dobrodziejstwem inwentarza, bez roztrząsania prawdopodobieństwa.

Które, w rzeczy samej, było żadne.

Że Kojuurou z Jednookim Smokiem byli akurat tam akurat wtedy, to było usprawiedliwione. Dowódcy armii Oushuu powracali z krótkiej narady w obozie wojsk Echigo, zmierzając do swoich własnych żołnierzy, trzymających wartę na granicznym posterunku na drodze zamorskiego najeźdźcy. Obaj wojownicy mieli pełne prawo maszerować środkiem lasu. Fakt, że znalazł się tam Sanada Yukimura, również nie budził zdumienia. Młody wojownik został, dla swego własnego dobra oczywiście, wykluczony z udziału w nużących i nieciekawych rozmowach, na które jako przedstawiciel Kai udał się jedynie sam Takeda z najbliższymi doradcami. Yukimura, sfrustrowany i rozżalony, od rana roznosił więc obóz, aż wreszcie przeniósł się ze swoją nadwyżką energii poza namioty. Poroznosił część lasu, wiernie i w podrygach wypatrywał powrotu swego umiłowanego generała, najpierw na drodze, a później coraz głębiej i głębiej w lesie, przez który Takeda Shingen mógł się przedzierać w drodze do domu.

Ale się nie przedzierał.

Zamiast niego, Yukimura napotkał — o niespodzianko! — Date Masamune, z którym natychmiast doszedł do zgodnego wniosku, że obaj umierają z głodu — i to natychmiast, pod najbliższym drzewem, jeden u boku drugiego, a drugi u boku pierwszego, koniec. Legli tak i pojękiwali sobie w pełnej harmonii, zapominając beztrosko o Shingenie i innych sprawach tego świata. Uwagę Yukimury w całości pochłonął obiecany obiad – i jego sprawca, a więc yukimurowy zbawca, Katakura-dono. Masamune-sama zajął się zaś drzemką na ramieniu Tygrysięcia i wąchaniem kwiecia leśnego. Uwaga władcy Oushuu, rzecz oczywista, także w jakimś godziwym procencie orbitowała wokół osoby Kojuurou. Widać ludzie z Oushuu już tak mieli, że orbitowali: wokół księżyca, wokół Smoka… Cicho, nienachalnie i niezmiennie. Z kolei zaś Sanada-no-danna miał tak, że o swoim własnym, czcigodnym generale Shingenie myślał z miłością i namiętnym oddaniem, ale – bywało – nieregularnie. Nie, żeby był w swojej wierności niestały – co to, to nie i nigdy. Tak tylko się zdarzało, że – choć poświęcał wodzowi każdą jedną wolną myśl – Yukimura w towarzystwie Smoka Date pogrążał się w myśli niewolnych i, bywało, swawolnych.

Albo w układaniu hymnów na cześć Kojuurou.

Sam Katakura Kojuurou wcale nie był tym wszystkim zdumiony. Ale – z drugiej strony – Kojuurou nie miał w zwyczaju się zdumiewać. Nie po to tu był. Przykładowo, tego dnia jego zadaniem było nakarmienie Masamune-sama – i wszystkich przyległości, które akurat u jego boku legły i przymierały głodem na łonie Jednookiego Smoka. Kojuurou skupił się więc na gotowaniu improwizowanej zupy dla wszystkich chętnych.

A chętni, w rzeczy samej, mnożyli się w zastraszającym tempie.

Sarutobi Sasuke wyprysnął z trawy jak diabeł z pudełka, lecz wbrew swemu talentowi do kamuflażu, nikogo nie zdołał zaskoczyć. Masamune i Yukimura nie zwrócili uwagi, zajęci drzemką, kwiatkami i nadzieją na obiad. Kojuurou zaś – jako się rzekło – niczemu się nie dziwił. A poza tym – Sasuke, pełzający przez zarośla śladami swego panicza i cierpliwie strzegący jego ścieżek, jako naturalny element przyrody należał do krajobrazu w równym stopniu, co czerwone wstążeczki u tegoż samego panicza. To znaczy, oczywiście, żołnierskie wstęgi zwycięstwa, które Masamune-sama owijał sobie akurat wokół palców i zawiązywał w jeden zbiorowy węzełek szczęścia. Kojuurou i Sasuke zostawili więc towarzyszy ich zbiorowemu szczęściu, a zajęli się współudziałem w komponowaniu zupy. Shinobi Takedy, jak przystało na niezawodnego wywiadowcę, był przygotowany na każdą ewentualność – triumfalnie wydobył z zanadrza szczypior, suszone mięso i woreczek przypraw. Który, po bliższym przyjrzeniu, okazał się pęczkiem trujących ziół, wrócił więc czym prędzej do schowka w bucie. Przyprawy odnalazły się w innej kieszeni razem z formą do krasnoludkowych czapeczek.

Zupa zapachniała iście królewskim aromatem.

Katakura i Sarutobi szczęśliwie nie zdążyli odurzyć się apetyczną wonią do cna i – nie daj Buddo – wykipieć zupy. Kasuga, która z równie triumfalnym co uroczym pąsem spadła im na głowy niedługo później, wniosła do misji obiadowej kobiecą wrażliwość na nadmiar pieprzu oraz wydobyte z nieodgadnionych dla Kojuurou zakamarków uniformu żelazne porcje ryżu z dodatkami. Tak oto do zapachów dołączył subtelny aromat grządki warzywnej, zaimprowizowanej od wczoraj pod namiotem Boga Wojny. Anonimowy intruz w postaci anonimowej i podstępnej małpy zwiadowczej skradł jedyną marchewkę, posiadaną przez kuchenną drużynę. W akcie sprawiedliwej kary Katakura-dono wytarmosił małpę za ogon. Następnie wyciągnął z krzaków Maedę, udającego zbłąkane niewiniątko z innej bajki, i zapędził go do zbierania patyczków na ogień pod kociołkiem. Nie trzeba dodawać, że Kojuurou zupełnie się nie zdziwił obecnością kolejnego współbiesiadnika. Jako etatowy włóczęga, Keiji-san mógł się przecież włóczyć gdziekolwiek i kiedykolwiek, również w tym właśnie lesie tu i teraz. Z takim samym stoickim spokojem Katakura-dono powitał kapitana Chousokabe, który wmaszerował na polanę, rzucił kotwicę w sąsiedztwie zupy i przybrał pozycję wyczekującą. Nawet on mógł mieć przecież całkiem dobry powód, żeby tu być. Wbrew swojemu wizerunkowi zadziornego pirata, Chousokabe Motochika był bardzo mądrym człowiekiem i rzadko kiedy robił coś zupełnie bez żadnego powodu.

Zupa Kojuurou była wystarczającym powodem.

Motochika wylądował więc bez statku i załogi w samym środku lasu na wrogim południu Krain Wschodzącego Słońca. Czy w tym lesie szukał modrzewiowych szyszek, czy krasnoludków, to już było jego osobistą tajemnicą. Ważne, że znalazł obiad, i się znalazł we właściwym miejscu i czasie, żeby się na ten obiad załapać. Reszta była jego sprawą.

A sprawą Kojuurou było ugotowanie zupy.

Bo Masamune—sama dalej umierał z głodu, a Sanada—no—danna razem z nim. I Masamune—sama nadal leżał pod drzewem i czekał, a Sanada—no—danna razem z nim. Sprawa robiła się coraz bardziej pilna, a chrzan miękł.

— A jaaaaka to będzie zupa? — Brązowe oczy Yukimury świeciły jak kasztany po deszczu. Date wetknął mu niezapominajkę w węzełek na wstążkach.

— Zupa warzywna na gwoździu — oznajmił poważnie.

— Kocham warzywa! I kocham gwoździe! — zapewnił poważnie i żarliwie młody Tygrys. I wykorzystując nieuwagę rozmówcy, kiedy Smok skulił się na wpół ze śmiechu, zawiesił mu na głowie kwietną girlandę.

— Bardzo kocham gwoździe. — Yukimura skinął głową, rozpromieniony.

Kojuurou uśmiechnął się ledwo dostrzegalnie nad swoim kociołkiem. Wciąż pamiętał pierwszy raz, kiedy przygotowywał dla swojego generała — podówczas kostropatego, nastroszonego Smoczątka — zupę na gwoździu. Oczywiście, w zamiarach Katakury miała to być niebywale przemyślna sztuczka, która pod pozorem gotowania magicznego wywaru z samego jednego gwoździa pozwalała — rozproszywszy czujność rozmówcy — wetknąć do zupy mnóstwo zdrowych i nielubianych jarzynoskładników. I — rzecz jasna — Date Masamune nie dał się na tę nędzną sztuczkę złapać. W pierwszym rzędzie oznajmił, że jest już duży i nie śmieszą go takie dowcipy. W drugim rzędzie oświadczył, że on w ogóle w gwoździach nie gustuje. W trzecim rzędzie zaś zjadł bez narzekania całą porcję zupy, chociaż była akurat rybna na cebuli, czego Masamune—sama autentycznie nie cierpiał jeść. A po posiłku podziękował. I za tym pierwszym razem więc, i za każdym następnym, Kojuurou z determinacją gwóźdź gotował, a Masamune grzecznie gwóźdź zjadał. Kwestię gwoździa można było zastąpić czymkolwiek innym, począwszy od chrzanu poprzez ryby i cebulę aż po sympatię i oddanie, bo gdy innych przypraw zabrakło, to ta jedna przynajmniej nieodmiennie aromatyzowała podróżne racje wojowników Oushuu. Zresztą, Kojuurou miał wiele sztuczek i sporo określeń na swój „katakurowy składnik" — i niektóre z nich smakowały naprawdę dobrze.

Co Sanada Yukimura był gotów potwierdzić, a Date Masamune nie zaprzeczyć.

Yukimura zresztą od początku podziwiał zwłaszcza obieranie i siekanie chrzanu, chłonąc całym sobą niewątpliwe przesłanie moralne, jakie ów akt kulinarny w sobie zawierał.

— I ani się nie skrzywił! I ani mu oczy nie łzawią! Katakura—dono jest niezwyciężony! — zachwycał się raz po raz.

— Oczywiście. — Date wzruszył ramionami, mało przejęty. Chrzan? Nic nie pokona Smoków z Oushuu. Nawet chrzan. Oczywiście, póki to Kojuurou go siekał... Brr.

— I będzie zupa! Już zaraz będzie zupa! A Katakura—dono doprawił ryżowe zacierki Sasuke takim czymś żółtym!

— Och, joj.

Masamune bawił się leniwie niezapominajkową plecionką, którą dla niego błyskawicznie zmajstrował młody Tygrys w charakterze zwisu do girlandy. Smok nie był do końca pewien, czy będzie to zwis wystarczająco męski, biorąc pod uwagę obecność stokrotek, ale skoro już i tak dał się uwieńczyć girlandą, to niechże będzie. Poza tym, niezapominajki były w zdecydowanej przewadze, do diaska! One były niebieskie! Nikt by się chyba nie ośmielił zasugerować, żeby niebieskie akcesoria dla wojownika miały być niemęskie. Wszystko jedno, hełm czy girlanda z niezapominajek. Ona mogła mieć przecież funkcję rozpraszania wroga.

Sanada Yukimura, rozproszony jakby i nieswój, mętnym wzrokiem śledził ruchy długich palców Smoka, skręcających plecionkę kwietną w precelek szczęścia.

— Zu—u—pa? — wymamrotał bez przekonania.

Smok z Oushuu westchnął. Niezapominajki miały swoje zalety, ale nie można się było nimi najeść. Na szczęście — był Kojuurou.

Katakura—dono zamieszał w kociołku improwizowaną warząchwią, po czym z niewzruszonym spokojem przygrzmocił nią w czoło Maedzie, który na zmianę z małpką próbował łowić ryżowe zacierki.

— Podano do... kociołka — zaanonsował.

Ach.

koniec


End file.
